


Winter In Moscow

by LordPudding



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordPudding/pseuds/LordPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>冬兵是Illya在KGB的训练官。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.因为要写crossover，所以Illya进KGB的时间，尽量在台词涉及到的时间节点中，往Bucky掉崖的时间靠拢。
> 
> 2.Bucky和Illya没有组CP！没有！
> 
> 3.写这篇的目的是：在他们两个这段过往中注入至少那么一点糖分。

*** ***

Illya第一次听到冬兵的名字时，他被几个同班的训练生揍得动弹不得。他们把他扔在了堆满杂物的走廊尽头，临走还不忘关了走廊的灯，留下一句：“小杂种，别指望有人来帮你。”他倒在那里，感受着全身各个部位的酸痛，一点声音也没有发出。Illya有些想笑，但脸颊火辣辣地疼。

眨眼间的功夫，他从科里亚金的小少爷变成了“杂种”。

42年的时候，他的父亲被抓住挪用党内资金，去了古拉格劳改营。战时一切都混乱得很，他的母亲只能周旋在各个政府高官之间，换取母子的维持生计的钱财，那时他11岁。

45年的时候，战争导致高层领导大面积地换血，母亲的那些“朋友”大多被调走或者战死。他选择加入KGB，为了洗刷掉科里亚金家族的污点，或者更实际地说，为了让母亲少负担一个人的生活费用。

就这样，他成了KGB最年轻的加入者。这就意味着，随便一个训练生都比他年长；随便一个训练生都可以揍得他直不起腰来。KGB的训练很严酷也很压抑，学员需要一个出气的途径，而这一年，他们找到了Illya……

Illya以一种扭曲的姿势陷在积满灰尘的杂物内，呆呆的看着前方的纸板箱，心里盘算着等到晚上缓过劲儿来，可以爬起来回宿舍。傍晚的时候，他听到了远处的脚步声和谈话声，特意把自己塞在杂物的缝隙中，藏得更深，他觉得这样的自己很丢脸。

“……任务完成率非常高，可以说是我们最好的武器。”

“冬兵项目所花的人力物力太多了，如果洗脑洗出个废物，那我们分部说不定会被关掉。”

“是啊，一开始他逆反心理太强了，结果实验员只能一次次地给他洗脑，大半年了才调试完成。你听说冬兵这次完成的任务了吗？据说他一个人处决了……”

Illya有些愣住，他确定自己听到了“武器”、“调试”，也听到了“洗脑”、“人”。他的头很晕，一直有着轻微的耳鸣，他决定闭上眼睛不去管这些无关的事情。

 

*** ***

Illya见到冬兵的时候刚刚跨入1946年，组织上说需要得到效率更高的特工，于是派了冬兵来训练他们。那个时候冬兵“投入使用”的任务完成率是100%，出错率为0%，KGB高层并不觉得冬兵长期处于生活状态会有什么问题。

交给冬兵的有十个人，Illya是最年轻的那个，站在队伍的最尾端。金色的短发像一堆杂草，身板营养不良的样子就像能被风刮走。

冬兵训练他们的时候用的是英语，美式口音的英语。也就是那个时候Illya明白，为什么最好的特工需要洗脑，最好的特工并不能被称为特工，而是被称作武器。

这天训练结束的时候，Illya被三个混蛋围住，最矮的那个都比Illya高了大半个头。其他的学员见到这一幕，互相使了个颜色，三三两两地散去。Illya甚至没有惊讶，这也不是第一次了。他用尽全力的反击着，用着刚刚学到的格斗术。他一拳打向领头人的左脸，迅速从对方抬起手臂下的空隙钻过，反身又给了那人一脚。然而对方的帮手从操场上抓了把砂石一下子拍在Illya的侧脸，切开了十几个淌血的小口子，最深的那个在眼角，血向下淌着，泪水和血污糊得Illya只能用一只眼睛继续战斗。无奈双方力量的悬殊实在太大，很快就变了Illya的双手被分别钳制，最高的那个臭小子一拳拳打向他的腹部。

“求饶啊！垃圾。”一拳重重地落在Illya的腹部。

“做梦。”

“你就是不懂放弃是吧。”对方一脚踢向Illya的小腿。

“我能坚持一整天。”Illya冷笑一声，喉咙的血腥味越来越浓。

……

“喂！”一声低沉的男声，“找个旗鼓相当的对手吧。”

接下来是一记闷响和一声尖叫。

Illya抬头看过去的时候是冬兵站在他面前，机械臂的手指轻微地活动着，然后握成拳。带头滋事的小子捂着侧腹部倒在地上。下一秒钳制自己的手撤走了，金发少年勉勉强强靠自己能够站立。

冬兵斜眼看了一下地上躺着的人，对方吓得颤抖不止，连滚带爬地逃跑。Illya觉得眼前的这个男人真的像一个幽灵，甚至没有人感知到他的出现，等忘乎所以的施暴者发现的时候，冬兵已经一脚踢上了对方的腰际……

“你能自己回去吗？”男人问道。

Illya轻微地点了点头，他想了想，觉得自己也用英语比较好，“谢谢。”

“不用。”冬兵走向操场的一侧去拿自己挂在那儿的哨子，他又回头看了Illya一眼，眼中有些困惑，但他很快就转头走了。

 

*** ***

第二天训练开始前，冬兵抬手指了指队伍末尾的Illya，说：“你留下，其他人可以滚了。”语气平常地就像在说：“现在开始报数。”

记录员吓得赶紧过来用蹩脚的英语劝阻。对了，他们几个学员的训练课还配有记录员，名为记录训练，实为监管冬兵。可惜他没说两句，就被冬兵举起的左手吓得带着学员离开。

诺大的操场只剩下冬兵和Illya两个人，他们却什么话也没说，两个人一大一小呆呆地站着。冬兵不想说，Illya不敢说。大约十分钟后，一个领导模样的人走了过来。冬兵皱了皱眉，随即指了一个方向，“去那里热身。”Illya选择一路小跑过去……

 

“冬日战士，你要违背命令吗？”身着藏青色西装的男人说。

“不，我只是觉得那些人不值得我教。”他顿了顿，“组织想要一个顶尖的特工、间谍、杀手，还是想要十个普普通通的外勤人员。请组织决定后下达命令。”

“那个孩子条件不好，家族有污点，他自己还有精神病会突然无法控制……”

“这些我不在乎。所以，组织的决定是什么？”冬兵打断他。

西装男沉默了很久，“Kuryakin每两周都要接受考核。”

“是。”冬兵答得毫无感情。

 

等那人走了以后，冬兵看着绕着操场热身跑圈的Illya，一头金发在冬日的阳光下极其耀眼，瘦小的身体仿佛劈开了寒风向前一步步前行。冬兵觉得这场景真是该死的熟悉，但他什么都想不起来。

这一天，Illya离十五岁生日还差五个月。

 

*** ***

开始单人训练以后，Illya发现冬兵是一个非常有耐心并且负责的人，更重要的是冬兵几乎什么都擅长，近身格斗、远程狙击、野外求生……除了俄语，但他学得很快。最主要的原因是那个时候Illya英语不好，口音太重，经常只能手脚并用地使用肢体语言交流。

后来，Illya有暗暗地数过，冬兵能用至少九种语言骂“操”，训练馆被锁了的时候，操场上训练突然天降暴雨的时候，走到食堂发现菜色很烂的时候……还有一大堆他听不懂的，他没法儿列入计数。这些都是二战士兵才会有的特质，一个战场里各国的士兵混杂着，骂骂咧咧嘻嘻笑笑，喝着酒唱着曲儿，度过他们不知道还能有多久的人生。

Illya想，也许冬兵是一个优秀的美国大兵，被苏联人绑架过来洗脑，一方面削减对方战斗力，一方面己方防御力增强。这些想法，在Illya被高层叫去密谈，要求他暗地里监视冬兵，上报冬兵状态后，更加被他深信不疑。

训练时，偶尔，冬兵会看着他发呆，就好像透过Illya在看着别的什么人。那个时候，是冬兵眼神最温柔的时刻。Illya经常想，有着这种眼神的人，以前一定非常非常受人欢迎。

有时，冬兵要叫Illya的时候会突然忘记Illya的名字。“嘿！S……”冬兵不知道接下去是什么，也不知道为什么自己会发出这个音，不过无所谓，Illya已经抬头看向他了。

每次考核的时候，Illya都会暗地里塞给考官一张纸条，上面永远写的都是“一切正常”。尽管，冬兵和Illya说的话越来越多，语气越来越生动，同时，发呆的次数越来越多。

 

“老师，你知道组织让我监视你吧。”一天的野外求生课，Illya突然在一片森林里开口。

“嗯，我知道。”

“你也知道你是美国人吧。”

冬兵转过头来，眼神有一点惊讶。“你怎么知道？”但随即，他舔了一下嘴唇，短刀指了指一株奇怪的植物，“这种草能愈合伤口的，你要记住。”

“老师你不会就一直这样下去吧！”Illya不死心地追问。

冬兵笑了。Illya觉得这个人的眼角眉梢就是为了这个表情而生的。“小孩子就不要管这些事了，你要快点把我教的东西都学会，知道吗？”Illya服帖的金发被冬兵揉得乱七八糟的，他还是注意到，尽管角度并不方便，冬兵特意换了右手。

 

*** ***

一年多以后Illya已经可以独自出任务。任务完成率就像他的老师，惊人的高，但他的精神病一直是个障碍。

16岁生日那天原本没什么特别的，一样的训练内容，格斗、射击、障碍跑。不过那天中午，在几个小混蛋特意绕路过来对他一阵冷嘲热讽之后，冬兵突然把下午的计划换成了游泳训练。于是并不算太炎热的夏季午后，Illya玩了一个下午的水……

 

一周后的一天，Illya被叫去夜间加练。他们面对面盘腿坐在山崖边，四周很安静，只有风声、树叶声、鸟叫声。

“Illya。”

“是的，老师。”

“你知道我需要教的内容，你已经全部学完了吗？”

“我知道，老师。”

“你现在可以控制自己的脾气了吗？”

“还是不行。”Illya的声音小下去，嘴巴微微撅着，不敢直视冬兵的眼睛。

“这样啊……”冬兵无意识地运动着机械臂的手指，空气中突然多了机械运作的声音。

Illya盯着冬兵活动着的手指出神，突然他兴奋地大叫：“老师！我想我可以了！”手舞足蹈的样子就像他们语言不通时那个瘦弱的少年，“以后我敲敲手指，就像老师就在我身边一样啦！”说完他有些害羞地笑了笑，夜色很好地遮蔽了他泛红的耳尖。

居然说出这种小孩子的想法，你在开玩笑吗，Kuryakin？他在心里骂了自己好几遍。

“很好。”冬兵的声音打断了Illya内心的纠结，“我不会一直在你身边，所以你一定要能够独当一面，知道吗？你要成为他们之间最强的。这样，就算有一天……”你想离开这里，他们也拦不住你。冬兵没有说出后面半句。

“什么？”

“没有。”他示意Illya起身，“接下来的三个月，我要你控制自己的情绪，一次也不能失控。”

“好的，老师。”

这个时候Illya已经长的和冬兵一样高了。冬兵觉得这感觉该死的熟悉。

 

三个月后，Illya一脸骄傲地向冬兵报告自己完成任务，神色间仿佛科里亚金家的少爷又回来了。冬兵听到以后大大地舒了一口气，像是卸下了什么重担。

Illya突然神色一暗，眉头皱在一起。他张开双臂，在冬兵讶异的眼神中慢慢走过去，给了自己的老师一个拥抱。

“谢谢。”他说，用的英语。

冬兵在他左肩轻轻拍了拍，“不用。”

 

*** ***

莫斯科的冬季总是特别长，冬兵在一个下着暴雪的夜晚逃走了。

*** ***

Illya没有被问询，毕竟冬兵一个人可以低过整个KGB的防御，还有这么多给冬兵做评估的博士，怎么问责也轮不到Illya的头上。何况那个时候Illya被公派到亚洲出任务。

第二年年中评测的时候，Illya成为了KGB最出色的特工。

他听说冬兵被“追回”了，“储存”在总部。

 

*** ***

后来在KGB的时候Illya还见过冬兵一次。23岁的Illya已经长到了196，十足像个巨人。冬兵看上去没有变化，棕色的卷发长了些，从金发特工面前走过时，已经要抬头看他。Illya笑得像个孩子，而冬兵看着他，露出了七年前相同的困惑眼神。

那天，几年没有情绪失控的Illya砸了一辆车。

 

*** ***

31岁的Illya加入了U.N.C.L.E.

36岁的Illya在Solo刑满后和他一起假死，脱离组织。

有一次Illya被Solo问及眼角的疤，他突然神色激动地问Solo认不认识哪个二战的美国士兵在45年被人绑架或是突然失踪，棕发，名字S开头，或者他的朋友是S开头。

在Illya细细讲了一遍之后，Solo说他唯一能想到的是一个国民英雄，但是在45年为国捐躯，他的毕生好友确认了他的死亡。

 

再后来，隐居在瑞典的二人在电视上看到美国队长找到了失踪多年的战友，Illya觉得冬兵，不，Bucky没什么变化，看着Steve的眼神里是无限的爱护。

 

 

 

THE END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 附上时间线：
> 
> [原剧涉及的时间点中插入剧情需要的时间]
> 
> 31年 7月25日出生
> 
> 42年 11岁 Illya父亲入狱
> 
> 45年 3月 Bucky掉崖被毛子捡到
> 
> 45年 8月 14岁加入KGB
> 
> 45年 12月听到对话
> 
> 46年 1月初十人训练
> 
> 46年 2月初单人训练 15岁不到
> 
> 47年年底 冬兵出逃再次洗脑冰冻 
> 
> 48年年中 17岁，Illya“3年成为最好的特工”


	2. Winter In Moscow-番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky是Illya在KGB的训练官。现在他们重逢了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为这是一个甜甜的番外，所以，也许文风有变~
> 
> Illya视角，不小心前面加了点Napollya的内容，所以Stucky要到两千字才出场。
> 
> 设定在刚找回Bucky几个月以后，所以老冰棍没有这么快告白啊结婚啊。

*** ***

-2016年1月-

-现在-

一丝细小的培根香已经飘入房间，房门外的脚步声高调而又张扬——十几年如一日的叫醒服务。Illya睁开眼睛，望着天花板发了会儿呆，又在床上活动了一下，翻身起床。迈着大长腿，一身透着傻气的居家服，顶着鸡窝般的短发走出房门，Solo已经坐在桌边看着报纸了。前CIA的造型还是一样一丝不苟，抹着厚厚的发胶，穿着笔挺的西装，看上去随时可以去拍杂志封面。

作为一个快要85岁的老公公，Illya觉得自己再无所求，特别是几个月前在电视上看到新闻以后。那个人，看上去也过得很好。

**

在桌边坐下，食物混杂着古龙水的气味包围了自己。

“你还喷了香水？打扮成这样是要出门吗？牛仔。”Illya咬了一口鸡蛋，溏心的，完美。

Solo抬起头，眉心微皱，一副无辜的眼神，抿着嘴唇摇摇头。多少年了，Solo还拿这一招对付Illya，看着虽是人畜无害的样子，心里想得大概是：开什么玩笑，我每天，不，我随时随地都是这么有魅力的好吗！

“今天有客人要来，等会儿去穿上前两天给你买的那套。”

“是你的朋友？”

“嗯……”他想了想，“恩人吧，救命之恩。”Solo喝了口牛奶，温暖的水汽柔和了他下颚的棱角，淡粉色的嘴唇附上了一层浅浅的白色，配上他的一头银发和苍白的肌肤，看上去就要化在冬日的阳光里了。“不许穿自己的夹克！”美国人又多嘴到，“我们说好的。”

 

*** ***

-1968年4月-

“Solo! Solo? 你快回答我！”Illya小心翼翼地把Solo眼睛上的血液拭去，“你不要睡，会醒不过来的！Napoleon! Stay with me! 不要离开我，求你，你要什么我都答应。”Illya的泪水和Solo的血混杂着覆盖了Solo的脸，Solo想伸手去安抚Illya，但是却抬不起来，他甚至感觉不到自己的四肢。

天际间浓烟滚滚，焦土上横七竖八地躺着激进分子的尸体，远方传来许多人模糊的哭声。却只有Illya胆敢只身闯进刚刚爆炸过的雷区。

事实上Solo已经刑满了，但是出于一些原因，他没有离开U.N.C.L.E.。原本这也只是一场普通的任务，直到有一个卧底引爆了自己身上的炸弹……

**

Solo被Waverly的人抬走后，没再回来过。U.N.C.L.E.变成了只有Illya和Gaby两个。Illya总是出外勤的那个，如今他失去了高效的支援。他清楚这样很危险，可他不在乎，他是冬兵的学生，是KGB最好的特工。他从来都是单干的，六年前。

然而人的习惯会影响自身的行为模式。

当你把背后交给另一个人时间长达六年之久，在任务提前泄露而你一无所知的前提下，被人从后偷袭，也不是罪无可恕的失误。

**

Illya醒来的时候，映入眼帘的是纯净的白色，什么都没有。直到隔壁的病床上传来一句：“Rise and shine, Peril.”[起床啦，Peril。]

金发特工愣了几秒，回了一句：“Suca.[ 俄语的bit*h]”声音中带着笑意。他知道，从现在开始，他再也不是KGB了。

**

Waverly趁着Solo重伤的契机，制造了Illya的“死亡”，把两人接到罗马，留下一笔钱（据他自己信中说都是自己的私房钱），和一句“希望是永别”。

**

后来的后来，Solo说Illya还欠自己一个愿望，他希望以后Illya的衣服都是自己来买。

“我不想我的男朋友穿得像地主家的傻儿子…的保镖。”Solo这样解释到。

 

*** ***

-2016年1月-

-现在-

Illya戴着一副金丝边老花镜坐在桌边看着书，Solo随手翻了本五颜六色的小册子坐在他旁边，鼻梁上架着一副黑框眼镜。

**

当初不知道Solo哪来的歪理，买了这样两副眼镜，还说什么“和我们的发色很配啊。”Illya在腿上敲打着手指，心想这个牛仔是不是瞎了才看不到彼此的满头白发。

“根本 不 需 要 配啊。”他一字一句地说。

“我知道，”Solo回答地满不在乎，微微眯起了湛蓝的眼睛，加深了眼角的皱纹，嘴角扬起一个得意的笑容，“可我是拥有决定权的那个，Peril。”

几十年来的又一次，Illya告诫自己，关心则乱啊关心则乱，怎么会一时心急做出那样的承诺？

**

Illya在看原版的《草原》，他也说不清这是看的第几遍了，平时这个牛仔总是在旁边烦他，今天居然这么安静。好奇心驱使他偷偷瞥了一眼，Solo正在研究中餐的菜谱。一声近乎于“噗”的气音从Illya的鼻腔中传出，Solo回头露出询问的眼神，两秒后一副恍然大悟的样子，翻了一个白眼，回去继续看书了，嘴里还嘟嘟囔囔“真不知道烧好了是给谁吃的，我为什么这么好？……”

一个话多的老头子。Illya在心里腹诽。不对，不老的时候话也多。

**

门外响起了脚步声，是两个成年男子。

叩叩叩的敲门声响起，“有人在吗？外卖！”一个清亮的男声，尾音却有些抖动，不知道是紧张还是想笑。

Solo露出了一个大大的笑容，刚想起身就被Illya制止。

“你还订了外卖？”Illya眉头紧锁，Solo知道对方感觉到了威胁。

“没有，应该是客人到了，我去开门。”他刚起身就被按回位子上，同时他看清了Illya脸上的表情，非常明显的在说：我真不敢相信你居然蠢到了这个程度。当然Illya的性格不会让他说出口。

“除非他们现在让受过专业训练的士兵送外卖了，还是一次两个，不然就是我去开门。”

“喂！等一……”

前KGB在门边拿起一根落了灰的拐杖，突然打开大门，向“外卖小哥”挥去。攻击在瞬间被格挡，空气中响起了熟悉的机械运作声。

Illya呆呆地停下来，看着眼前人。蔚蓝的棒球帽就像对方的瞳色，半长的棕色卷发，背着一个黑色双肩包，此刻正因为挡住拐杖而拿出口袋的金属左手。

“好久不见，Illya。”冬兵，现在是Bucky，笑得比阳光更灿烂。下一秒Illya就陷入一个温暖的怀抱中。这是一个非常非常久的拥抱，久到Illya回过神来，看见金发的美国队长站在他的眼前，双手拿着五六个购物袋，朝他微笑，说“你好，我是Steve Rogers，Bucky的朋友。”

Solo从屋子里出来，声音在Illya的背后响起，“你们好，我是Napoleon Solo，额…Illya的朋友。”

Bucky觉得Illya好像想说些什么，于是他松开了对方。

“老师，这是我丈夫，叫他Solo就好。”他介绍着Solo，然后飞快地转头朝着Solo做了一个“What the hell”的表情，在Solo想辩解什么时又转回头去。

“恭喜你，Illya。”Bucky轻轻地拍了拍Illya。他从Steve手里接过一半购物袋，笑着说：“叫我Bucky就好。”

“请进！”Solo突然想起来他们四个在门口傻站了这么久，“抱歉，我年纪大了，拦不住他非要去开门。”他不好意思地笑了。

“没关系，Bucky早就猜到了，所以让我拿着东西。”美国队长跟着CIA把大包小包的食物拿向厨房又折回来拿冬日战士手里的。

冬兵本人则站在客厅里，一脸骄傲地说：“Because I know him.”

 

*** ***

Steve和Solo在厨房做饭。Steve坚持要做一顿地道的美式午餐，因为Illya和Solo两人长期隐居在欧洲，一定很久没有吃到地道的美式食物。他说相隔七十年醒来的时候，吃的第一餐饭，虽然味道变了，却是无比地感怀。

但是，他似乎忽略了Illya是苏联人，他也不知道Solo厨艺非常好。所幸两个八十多的老爷爷都不忍心说穿，带着感激的表情让队长去了厨房。

**

“需要帮忙吗？”Solo小声地问，他面前的可是美国队长，全美的偶像，当然Solo本人也包括在这个范围之内。

“没关系的，不用。”Steve的声音非常温柔，和Solo一起想象中的那种“钢铁之躯”般的声音截然不同。

阳光下，美国队长金发耀眼、身材修长匀称，特别眼熟。Solo想，他终于明白了一个问题。

 

*** ***

Bucky和Illya在沙发上坐下，像两个许久未见的朋友那样--他们也的确是--把这一段时间的经历陈述一遍。

Bucky在Steve的帮助下恢复了全部的记忆。有响彻着欢声笑语的，也有充满着尖叫和血腥的。Steve不曾放弃过他，那他也没有这个资格放弃自己。他不会去奢望世人的原谅，只想在今后的日子里，无愧于心，帮助这个世界，和Steve一起携手并肩战斗。

Illya则绘声绘色地讲了U.N.C.L.E.的历险，Bucky惊讶于他这么好的口才是和谁学的。Illya突然脸一红，截住话题，开始说起了诈死后的生活，Solo转行做了商业间谍，他自己则成为了电脑程序员。末了还提到一句，很庆幸Napoleon一直陪在自己身边。

**

“老师，你为什么会知道我在这儿？”

“因为Solo先生很爱你，而且他很聪明。”Bucky笑着说，“这周我们来欧洲出外勤，特意提前结束了过来看看你。”

Illya正要再问些什么的时候，Solo拿着一杯热牛奶出来了，说是Steve嘱咐的。

“Solo真的很不错，Illya我很高兴你能有他陪伴。”Bucky压低声音用俄语对Illya说。

Solo的脸上突然扬起了止不住的笑意，开开心心地回了厨房。如果不是他87了，Illya觉得Solo会跳着回去。

“老师，他会俄语的。”Illya小声回答，神色间还有些甜蜜的尴尬。

Bucky睁大了眼睛，咬了咬嘴唇，半晌憋出一句：“嗯。”

 

*** ***

Steve把菜端上桌的时候，四个人围坐在餐桌旁看上去就像爷孙两代，可事实上这是两个九十多的老爷爷和两个八十多的老爷爷。

Solo有那么一刻觉得这真是公平，他们为了国家差点牺牲，所以现在还没有老去。但是他又觉得世事那么不公平，眼前的这两个人失去的和经历的，根本不能用年轻与否来补偿。但Solo先生的“哲学性思考”很快就被打断了。

“Steve! 你成功了！真的和Sarah做的味道是一样的！”Bucky惊奇地叫到，“食材的品种都变了，你是怎么做到的？”

“事实上，”Steve站在一旁给大家切派，“是Solo先生教我的，但我保证我学会了。”

Solo向Illya扬了扬眉毛，露出了一个得意的笑容。

真是为老不尊。Illya用口型说着。

可我是这里倒数第二年轻的。Solo同样无声地辩解。

**

“你现在还会突然失控吗？Illya.”Bucky突然没头没尾地问了一句。

“不会了…脱离KGB之后就好多了。”Illya认真地回答，他没想到老师记着这件事七十年了。

“怎么不会？”Solo抢着说，“好几百次我都差点被他弄死了！”

“你说什么？根本没有的事！”几百次？怎么可能！Illya气得爆了粗口，“操！”

“没错，就像你说的。”Solo一副目的达成的样子。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”Bucky笑得眼睛都只剩缝儿了，露出雪白的牙齿。好不容易恢复了一点，看到Steve满脸茫然，就笑得更开心了。他的头往后仰，还时不时地拍拍Steve的肩膀……

** 

恭喜你认识Barnes中士。Illya对自己说。

 

*** ***

送走Steve和Bucky以后，Illya和Solo躺在床上。

“你还记得我们正式见面的那一天吗？”Illya在黑暗中开口。

“记得，我们毁了一个公共厕所，你还掀了餐厅的桌子。”

“你知道我为什么把桌子掀了吗？Napoleon.”

“因为我故意说话惹怒你。”

“不是，我掀桌子是因为…是因为我当时就知道…当时就知道你看透了我。”Illya顿了顿，“而我需要你，我以前从没这么需要过别人，从来没有。所以我生气了。”

“我知道。”Solo把手环上Illya的腰际，“睡吧，Illya，睡吧。晚安。”

“晚安，Napoleon。”

 

 

 

The End.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：最后一段是按照Armie和小李子演的J.Edgar《胡佛》仿写的。老年部分的风格也是按照Armie的老年妆写的~
> 
> 后记：藏了一些彩蛋~
> 
> 有人发现就会随时更新：
> 
> 1\. “钢铁之躯”出处是Henry Cavill演的Superman: Man of Steel。
> 
> 2\. “几百次差点被弄死”和“操！”是要合在一起看的~
> 
> 3\. 【这个我决定自己说】时间点写的一月，是正片中两人相遇七十年纪念。


End file.
